Terran Federation (Unusual Suspects)
The Terran Federation '''also known as the '''Federation is a Federal republic of Earth, and all her colonies that was created in 2063 following the First Contact War with the Caramath. Consisting of a few hundred worlds originally, over the 150 years since their emergence as a interstellar species the Federation has become a galactic superpower leading the way in terms of military force, comming third in the galaxies economic rankings, and being one of the only races innovating, while this can be attributed to their need to catch up in terms of technology. Human colonization of their solar system began in the 2030's following successful manned missions to mars and the subsequent development of technology allowing for self contained cities to be built on the surface sheilded from cosmic radiation which has been repeted on multiple worlds since then. Following nearly 30 years of colonization and competition between various powers for influence in space, including the militarization of space, the Terran Federation was born out of the First Contact War which came about as a result of the Caramathian race attempting to forcibly capitulate the Human race not realizing the warlike tendencies of Humanity. The war while lasting a period of 4 years was moderately destructive and mostly took places in the lesser developed portions of the planet. The War ended 2065 with the capture of the last great expedition force of the Caramathian forces capturing technology, people with the ability to use it, and the beginnings of applications to modern society brought about by the sudden 30 or 40 year jump in multiple technological fields. Driven by the expressed ideology of the Hostile Alien theory and a resurgence of a sort of "Manifest Destiny" movement the majority of Earths nations agreed to unify into the Terran Federation, which with the acquisition and reverse engineering of the various technologies (with the interesting discovery that Humans were only about 20 years away from their own Faster than Light development) the Human Species began a campaign of mass expansion out into the stars. With the Human area of the galaxy being a relative backwater Humanity expanded in short order adding Colombia (a renamed Gleise) Eridani (Epsilon Eridani), Saltus, and New Bayern as the first of Humanities major colonies, along with dozens of other minor colony worlds and outposts. The First age of Human expansion led only to the eventual discovery of the Caramathian homeworld which was discovered to be relatively close to earth not too far away from the Human colony of Eridani. The war became known as the Second Contact War in which the Caramath on their homeworld of Cressia were subject to the vengeful tendancies of humanity. the war Starting over a firing on human ships by the Caramathian home fleet. The Federation wanting initially to establish contact and make peace were forced into war by public opinion. The War however took several disastrous turns as the initial ground force was hit with a nuclear weapon as was the fleet in orbit prompting the Federation fleet to Respond in kind 1 month later resulting in the death of more than half of Cressias 5.4 billion populous. The surviving leaders of Caramath then declared "do or die" resistance showing surprising tenacity and prowess for a non warlike race. The Resistance ended in the near extermination of the Caramathian race who with considerable casualties were leveled to nearly a population of 30 million becomming a client race to Humans continuing to live on their world of Cressia The Second contact war solidified Humanity as an emerging interstellar power as many races began to discovery of make contact with humanity shortly after. The Federation following this underwent a series of Reforms geared towards a more civil galactic mission. Over the interveneing century Humanity Spread unchecked or with near impunity due to their military dominance and in reaching the modern era were a Galactic superpower with one of the largest economies, the Galaxies single largest and most powerful military, and had a serious hand in Galactic politics. History The History of current Humanity in particular extends nearly 10,000 years back with the emergence of the first true attempts at civilization. Started a Hunter Gatherer tribal societies over a period of 5000 years the Human race underwent a series of events that began their rise as a civilization. Between the Neolithic and Agricultural revolutions the first of humanities true civilization rose in the river valleys of various areas on the planet, particularly the Yellow, Indus, Tigris and Eurphrates, Nile, and Mississippi Rivers all throughout the world. In the following thousands of years the various civilizations continued to rise and fall each improving on the acheivements of their ancestors with Greek, Persian, Egyptian, Indian, and Chinese cultures taking strides foreward. This period also saw the first rise of extensive empires, mass conquests and some cultural fusions that eventually led to the rise of Hellenism as the dominant culture. Following this period the City states of Rome and Carthage took the center of the political landscape and after a series of wars led to the complete dominance of the Roman Republic over the entirety of the medditerrenean coasts. This republic eventually led to an empire which became the central focus for large amount of time. The Roman Empire expanded and dominated exponentially and at its height had nearly unbroken territory from Western Europe to Mesopotamia and a population nearing 100 million. However with a split in the empire in order to administer effectively and the collapse of the Western Empire, the Middle Ages came about. Following some periods of stagnations in Europe, the Muslim world became the center of learning and development but was highly hostile to Europe in some cases. The late Middle Ages saw the rise of revolutionary ideas and technologies. In China, an advanced and urbanized society promoted innovations and sciences, such as printing and seed drilling. In India, major advancements were made in mathematics, philosophy, religion and metallurgy. The Islamic Golden Age saw advancements in mathematics and astronomy in Muslim empires. In Europe, the rediscovery of classical learning and inventions such as the printing press led to the Renaissance in the 14th and 15th centuries. Over the next 500 years, exploration and colonialism brought great parts of the world under European control, leading to later struggles for independence. The Scientific Revolution in the 17th century and the Industrial Revolution in the 18th–19th centuries promoted major innovations in transport, such as the railway and automobile; energy development, such as coal and electricity; and government, such as representative democracy and Communism. With the 20th century the world devolved into some of its most harmful series of wars and political ideologies with the advent of Fascism, and Communism, and their competitiveness with the status quo or another superpower, the century became one of the deadliest in human history with the advent of the Atomic weaponry which defined the politics of the second half of the Century. Finally settling out into a cold war between the United States and the Soviet Union the competing ideologies spanned the greater part of 40 years until the collapse of the Soviet Union and communism in the late 1980's and early 1990's. With the beginning of the 21st century the United states reigned supreme as the worlds sole superpower with an intensely superior military and well developed economy on top of this. With most of the Worlds developed nations allied with the United States and economic policies geared towards keeping this dominance the US and her allies managed to not only keep its dominance but prove without a doubt its military superiority to the point of forcing an unintended revolution in their only true rising competitor. With the relative decline of the Easts attempts at gaining some sort of superiority to the west it eventually came to the relative stabilization of the Earths nations states into Democracies all wishing to compete economically in a more safe and non hostile manner. By the mid 21st century Humanity was on a quickly developng pace towards colonizing their solar system with the first few population martian colonies, a large Lunar colony, but the development of another cold war between one of Earth new rising superpowers. By 2045 Space had become sufficiently militarized to allow for the first deployment of notably American forces offworld to their flagship Armstrong Lunar Colony. By the 2050's Humanity did however come into disastrous first contact with a race known as the Caramath. Embarking on their first colonization attempt the Caramath attempted conquest of Earth leading to the First contact War. The First Contact war was surprisingly not as destructive or one sided of a war due to a surprising fact. The Humans were relatively on par or even more advanced in multiple technologies than the Caramathian military. However due to the problem of Orbital superiority and the lack of some underdeveloped nations to combat effectively. However with the final battles in 2065 effectively closing the war Humanity began its most major project of reverse engineering and using the technology to colonize other worlds. Interstellar Species Following the First Contact war, Humanity continued its previous Second Renaissance with full intention of using the benefits of Faster than light technology, and new potential through much better ship design to expand Human grasp on space. Interestingly enough, due to Humanities warlike tendencies their emergence into the galaxy at large was totally unpredicted. Some species with a moderate or minor warlike tendenacy in fact reach interstellar stages but a species like Humanity reaching an interstellar stage caused ripples through the entirety of galactic society. The reasoning behind this lies in the lack of a truly warlike species present on the galactic stage. It was beleived most of these societies destroyed themelves in nuclear war or with some other weapons of mass destruction before every truly acheiving a major interstellar capability. The Caramathian involvement in recent human history by many species is considered the true reasoning behind the ascension of a warlike species to Galactic prominence by many of the galaxies inhabitants. However it has become apparent through various reverse engineering technologies that Humans were very likely to discover FTL travel among other important technologies within 40 years of the Caramathians attempted conquest of Earth. The attempted conquest however led to the Rise of a united Humanity with access to advanced technology and the innovative ability to reverse engineer it and apply it to the better ideas of shipbuilding they acquired through the end of the Invasion. The Human expansion through the stars over the 150 year period of the Second Renaissance was one that led to a massive expansion of the human populous. With effectively infinite potential resources and worlds to settle over 150 years Human population went from 10.2 billion in 2065 to nearly 33 billion by 2200 at the close of the Second Renaissance. Humanity as an interstellar species is rather unprecedented due to their aggressive tendencies but also ability to keep them more or less locked away under the right circumstances. By 2200 Humanity had more or less acheived some sort of peace with other less militarily adept species, albeit after a series of wars to claim uncolonized worlds within human reach. The Tenuous peace acquired through later human diplomacy as well as the end of the renaissance came at around the same moment when a relatively close race having suffered various losses expanded their military capabilities significantly. Human-Asharn War The Asharn being one of the galaxies oldest races made a concentrated buildup for years during the Human renaissance making real attempts to stem them through proxies while their own forces built up. in the year 2210 the Asharn made their military known to humanity engaging as an event known as First impact. The First impact was the drop of a large asteroid on the large fringe colony of nearly 20 million which ended in a full scale invasion of the world post impact. at least 4 other major impacts on other major outer worlds were recorded during the war as the Asharn forces atempted to push through the outer edges of human space and reach heavily populated inner colonies. The War proved in general that some civilization could in fact develop combat abilities on par with the humans, however at great cost. The Human technology specifically designed to cause major kinetic, explosive or nuclear damage among others, while Asharn war technology was more designed for alterior purposes and repurposed for war. While effective it did not give the Asharn the edge needed and led a gross underestimation of human capability that led to major losses. For an ancient species of such influence this was something unheard of. On the Ground the Asharn were embarassed further. Regardless of gains they were only able to do so when presenting overwhelming force to Federation forces. By the end of a destructive and resource draining 30 year conflict the Humans had not only managed to recover some territory but had wiped out the entirety of the Asharn executive branch of government causing massive issues with the Asharn war effort. The smuggling of a nuclear weapon into the war council of the Asharn executive branch remains one of the most shocking developments of the war, with the numerically and somewhat technologically superior Asharn being brought to a near total standstill with the nuking of the council. The War officially came to an end during a series of Federation offensives in which nearly 400 Human warships and over 500,000 Federation troops shows their complete and utter strategic and tactical superiority against forces 10 times their number taking a multitude of Outlying worlds and 5 Core worlds of the Asharn Councilliary. However with nearly 2.3 billion human dead, and nearly 300 million in Asharn military casualties and the occupation of outer and inner worlds the war was pretty much over leaving Humans in a position of clear dominance regardless of their casualties. The War ended less than a week after the close of the offensive the political will to continue fighting becoming non existant in the Asharn nation Political Structure The Terran Federation is a Federal Republic Consisting of hundreds of worlds of varying population sizes and is mostly located within Orion, Perseus, and Outer arms of the galaxy. With a modern population of about 60 billion as of 2275 it is one of the least populous major powers in the Galaxy being made up by their rather effective government, dynamic and powerful economy, and Absolutely superior military. The Government relies much on a more refined and streamlined system repurposed from the United States of the 21st century that relies on a system of checks and balances to maintain the governments accountability, and is definied heavily by the Federation Charter, and the subsequent constitution. The Government in general once again heavily borrows from the USA's previous system due to its predominant position in the creation of the federation initially. The Federal in government consists of multiple branches but in terms of local nations governing on earth they are treated much as States within the Federation with a good degree of autonomy given within the Federation to make decisions, solve disputes among other things. The Federal government is officially composed of three branches that act in accordance with a well defined checks and balances system: Legislative: The bicameral Congress, made up of the Senate and the House of Representatives, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. Executive: The President is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law (subject to Congressional override), and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the President with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The Legislative branch is the most fluid of all types of the government adding new membership every year with the founding of new colonies and the relative growth of population required re-adjustment nearly every decade to better represent populational shift within the Federation. Being the law making branch as well as the major branch of decision the Legislative branch spreads its decision making process between the Council of Representatives and the Senate both proportionally representing the population of the federation in some way. The Council of Representatives focuses more on direct correlation within the terms of population, and the Senate consists of every world gaining two representatives grand total to make decisions as well. The Executive branch consists of the President of the Federation who with being the direct face of the foreign policy, military, and the man who signs bills and other documents into official law is considered one of the most powerful branches of government in the galaxy for its wide ranging powers in terms of flexibility to deal with threats (including internal rebellion and outside war which allows for a presidential deployment without approval of congress for a period of 6 months until approval from congress is needed). The Judicial branches is the branch of government handling the constitutional issues as well as various other powers which allow them to effectively regulate the other two branches. They are also tasked with mediating issues between the Congress and its two houses or any issues between executives and the legislators. Economy The Terran Federations economy if the third largest in the galaxy and represents nearly 15% of the Galactic GDP surpassed only by the Asharn, and Farix races both of which are two of the galaxies most ancient interstellar races. The Terran Economy is marked by developed and abundant natural resources, a moderately large, but immensely productive population and a large autonomous drone workforce that nearly triples the annual production putting the Federation on par with major galactic powers economics and industry wise. The Industrial sector of the Federation is rated as one of the largest in the Galaxy considering humanities relatively low amount of time on the galactic stage. By 2150 , a ring of Outer colonies was providing the Federation with the raw materials that made the macro-economy function; with the political power remaining with the Inner colonies. The massive difference in wealth distribution and political power, which became a hallmark of humanity by this period, led to new threats of secession from the outer ring. Fearing the consequences of the breakup of the fledgling interstellar empire, and seeing the benefits of avoiding all-out war to defend their hold on the colonies, the Earth government would embark on the expansion of the judicial and representative branches of government to accomodate the outer colonies more more fully into the system and give them a real semblance of representation. Military Overview The Federation military officially known as the Terran Space Command Defence Forces (TSCDF) '''or more usually the Terran Defence Forces is the collective military forces of Earth and her Colonies consisting of various branches, followed by units, fleets, garrisons, expeditionary forces, and other types of forces as well. The Terran Defence Forces make their origins known in the after effects of the '''First contact war, regardless of a human victory is was much needed to create a centralized armed forces to replace the various armed forces of nation states. However an issue arose saying that such a government and its forces would be increasingly dictatorial. The Compromise between Earths nations and the new Federal government allowed Earth to maintain many of her standing armies if wished by theit governments, but also required their forces be up for use in any action against a hostile alien species that threatened the Federation Organization The Federation armed forces consists of multiple branches all with their own specializations. 'Navy: ' The Federation navy is a well equipped and heavy fighting force utilizing ships of all sizes and classes. Their Destroyer and Frigate classes are the most used for their auxiliary and patrol capabilities and make up a good portion of the Fleet. However in case of moderate conflict and isurrection Heavy and light cruisers usually make their appearance. The Navy in General though serves more than a police purpose and is mostly used to handle extremely hostile incursions and encounters and in the case of war usually offensives, defensives, and major colonial evacuations. In the event of major and intense conflicts the Federation begins to bring out their heaviest ships, Carriers, Battlecruisers, Dreadnaughts, and the Galaxy known Super-Dreadnaughts, of which only 10 are built. The Tactics and equipment of the navy are considered top notch by most races standards regardless of their lack of use of energy weapons. The Federation still focuses on the use of kinetic, explosive, and chemicle based weaponry which considering their primitiveness, are well refined to the point of having no peer on the galactic military market. Category:Unusual Suspects